The perfect quartz
by Wolfspirit2996
Summary: I decided to write a short Steven universe story after watching the stranded special, and the episodes of the Jasper arc. Pink diamond may not be completely in character, but since we have seen her now, we know that she is childish. So I decided to portray her as energetic and over excited about a lot of things. I am certain Jasper is not in character, but seeing how she acted when
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write a short Steven universe story after watching the stranded special, and the episodes of the Jasper arc. Pink diamond may not be completely in character, but since we have seen her now, we know that she is childish. So I decided to portray her as energetic and over excited about a lot of things. I am certain Jasper is not in character, but seeing how she acted when mentioning pink diamond I figured she'd be fairly close with her. So, enjoy I guess :P If you guys want more let me know and I will try to be decent at details and stuff lol

As the youngest diamond gazed over the reports of the rebellion she sighed in defeat. A transmission of the rebellion status came through as she sat in her palanquin, currently resting on a grassy hill with pink flowers. This was a fairly quiet place, apparently the rebels hadn't been here often, and she loved the peace and quiet, giving her time to think of what her fellow diamonds had already accomplished, and time to think of all the great things she would do, despite her size. Eventually, she decided to check the progress on her kindergarten instead of watching the fight. She swiped the screen, making the view shift over to it. An annoyed scowl crossed her face as she noticed many rebels in her kindergarten. (This is mine! They will face my wrath for ruining MY new colony!) The red sandstone had been a terrible choice. She glanced over the exit holes and gazed at the ground sadly. (Uhg...not a single gem here came out right. The first one on my new colony was so much more successful. But this? It is all just so point-) Her train of thought was cut off by a rumbling above some of the holes. With a blast of orange light a rather impressive Jasper burst from the wall of sandstone, wearing a helmet. The rebels in the area all gasped, but quickly regained their senses and charged the new gem. With a yell of pride, and an eagerness to fight the jasper flared up an orange energy around her. She charged towards them and Pink Diamond gasped as she saw the seemingly only proper gem made there running towards the large group of at least 80 rebels. (Oh no! Yellow will surely be angry at me for wasting such a well made warrior!)In a sudden burst the gemstones of the rebels all laid on the ground. The diamond stared in awe and pride at the sight and she cheered happily. "I have a PERFECT soldier! I can't wait to show White! And Blue! And Yellow! This PROVES that I can handle this! Hee hee." With a sudden realization she turned to her pearl. "Pearl. Go and retrieve that jasper. I wish to see her." The pearl, who was light pink, and had a gem at her stomach, saluted to her and nodded. "Yes, of course my Diamond." "Good." She watched as the pearl ran, rather gleefully, towards the nearest warp pad. As she waited her mind wandered again, daydreaming of showing her perfect soldier to her fellow diamonds. After some time had passed, she was still in her dreamy state and did not notice her pearl return. "My Diamond?" No response. "M-my Diamond? I brought the jasper like you asked." The pearl bowed to her, and she snapped out of it. "Oh! Very good Pearl. Hello, my jasper. I am your diamond. You are a part of my court. Do you understand so far?" "Yes, my Diamond. I am proud to be serving under you." "I was watching you fight. You are a rather skilled soldier, and still so new." "Thank you my Diamond! Praise from you is the highest compliment I can receive!" In response Pink Diamond suddenly bolted up from her palanquin and hugged the jasper, just slightly taller than her. "You are my perfect soldier! I am soooooo proud to have such a strong soldier! You will be a vital part of keeping my colony safe!" The jasper seemed to be shocked, as did her pearl, but the jasper laughed slightly, and flushed a dark red. "I-I am moved to have such a caring, supportive diamond. I shall serve you to the best of my ability. My Diamond." When Pink Diamond let jasper go she smiled at her. "Yes, yes yes! You are a perfect quartz! You are the embodiment of a true homeworld warrior! You shall be a war hero!" "My Diamond...you are too kind." As she said that Jasper saluted her and kneeled in front of her. "What are your orders?" Pink Diamond felt her already large smile grow somehow. (This will be the start of a great new colony. I just know it!)


	2. Guest review response

This will be a thing on every one of my stories. Both completed, and on-going.I decided, since I can't respond to a guest on site(If I can, I don't know how.), I'd just make a chapter dedicated to them. So. This text will be copy pasted, but the names/separate reviews will be written in. (So all of my stories will technically be in an 'updated' state. This will take a while to write out each guest. But anyway! Onto the answers.

0

Guest

"Awwww"

lol glad you think it is cute! I love the idea of Jasper being like...heartfelt about Pink

0

Hannah Charm

"I actually like what they did with Pink in the show. It shatters (no pun intended) everyone's expectations of her being a cinnamon roll and shows us (judging by the dialogue) that she isn't bad because she was "wronged," she's bad because she's a bad person. It's obvious that Pink didn't act as irresponsible and bratty to Yellow Diamond that one time. I hate when the writers turn a potentially good villain/antagonist into an "insecure/mourning" mess."

Yeah, I really dislike Pink. Especially all we saw since Stranded


End file.
